


Closed

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Flirting, Games are for children, Girl Power, Jealousy, Jo being a boss ass bitch, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Closed

The bar was filled with tons of people, the music mixing with the sound of the loud voices in the small bar.

Dean and Sam sit at the bar, watching Ellen and Jo bartend.

The boys had just finished off a demon hunt in town which lead them right back to the bar for drinks and a good night.

Dean talks with a girl who walked into the bar with a mini skirt and tank top.

He didn't think anything of it until he realized Jo was shooting daggers at the other girl.

He wanted to say something to Jo but he also liked that her face was flushing with jealousy when the girl continued to touch his hand.

So he didn't say a word and watched the show before him.

Hours pass like lightning in a rain storm in Seattle.

Jo and Ellen are behind the bar washing the glasses that were used tonight, Sam walks back up to the bar after taking a bathroom break.

Dean smiles towards Jo when she makes eye contact with him while she talks with her mom.

She looks away quickly still feeling a bit angry with him for making her deal with the green monster.

"If looks could kill." Sam says taking a seat by his brother.

"I love it. She's feisty like a cat." He chuckles to himself thinking about the other girl asking him if they were dating when Jo rolled her eyes when she laughed at a joke he said.

"I wouldn't, Jo could kill you if she wanted."

"Yeah she could, but she won't." He smirks noticing her eye him once again.

"Dean I don't think she liked it the way you did. She looks kinda pissed."

"She'll be fine." He tries to ease his little brother.

"It's your funeral." Sam says when he notices Ellen move out from behind the bar and eyes Sam.

"Sam could I use your muscles?" She asks.

"Of course." Sam nods climbing off his seat and walking out with Ellen, leaving Jo and Dean in the bar alone.

"So business was pretty good tonight, am I right?" Dean says not liking the silence in the room, if it weren't for the jukebox still playing a quiet melody within the bar it would have made him uncomfortable.

She raises an eyebrow as she places the last of her dried glasses onto the rack.

"Did you both make a killing from the business tonight?" He asks pushing to hear an answer from Jo afraid that Sam was right.

Jo places a strand of hair behind her ear and turns so her back was facing Dean. She takes a deep breath not wanting to snap at him with the anger that was consuming her from within.

Dean didn't leave with the skank tonight but the way he continued to look at her gave her the impression that he enjoyed playing with her feelings.

She takes a deep breath and knows she'll have to face him again some time. She turns around and looks to Dean.

"Jo."

"Yeah, it was a good night for sales." She answers quickly before leaving the back of the bar and making her way towards the tables and placing every chair on the table.

Dean doesn't ask if she needs help, he knew he owed her for the way he acted so he got up and starts to help place the chairs on the tables.

Jo finishes one side while Dean finishes the other side of the bar. She walks towards the jukebox and makes sure to turn it off.

Dean finishes up and follows Jo to the jukebox.

His eyes watching her as she begins to clean the older music player.

"Jo." He clears his throat. "Jo, I know you're mad at me."

"What gave you that impression?" She asks sarcastically.

"We'll, I was. You know what happened tonight."

"Right. You mean you enjoyed playing with women's feelings." She says turning to look to Dean her face becoming a shade of pink from anger.

"What? It wasn't like that."

"Really? Cause what I saw tonight was a girl flaunting herself to you, her feelings for you being said out loud and then not only were you letting her do that you continued to let her do it while you watched me feel..."

"Jealous." He says. "You felt jealous. I liked it."

"Yeah, well you were the only one. Listen Dean I'm not your girlfriend so I'm not gonna let your disgusting male whore ways make me feel anything. That's what you want that's fine but don't drag me down with you cause I don't want a part of it." She turns to look to him hoping he understands she doesn't like games.

He couldn't believe she called him a man whore, she was right of course but never knew she would say it to his face. He also couldn't believe she was telling him to stop playing games with her, he knew she likes him and that she secretly wanted to be with him but she was making it sound like she was done with her feelings towards him.

"I thought it would make you move into action?"

"What kind of thing did you want? That's a man's game you're playing and if you haven't realized it but I'm a woman and I don't like any stupid games." She raises her voice.

She walks to the door and cleans the handles. Locking one of the doors she closes one and leaves the other open.

Dean walks over towards her and places his hand onto her shoulder.

She closes her eyes hating that he wanted to touch her while she was pissed at him. She turns to look to Dean.

"Come on... You know you want to ask me out." He smiles.

Jo blinks towards him.

"You're right." She says looking to his hand onto her shoulder. Grabbing his hand tightly she uses all her strength. "Get out." She throws him out of the bar. Closing the other locked door she smile seeing his shocked face from the painted window. She turns the open sign around to closed.

Jo walks off towards the back of the bar chuckling that she finally showed Dean Winchester she wasn't a part of a dumb game.


End file.
